romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook News/2016/7
July 1: 第十章第四关通关说明 第十章开启后，很多玩家来咨询关于第四关过关的问题。 下面小夏就来给各位小伙伴说明下具体情况； 第四关中，服装搭配的必要部件在换种界面已有说明： .]] 小伙伴们去了缝纫铺后却发现需要第十章的满星奖励才能获得图纸进行制作。 ]] 其实呢，这里所说的满星奖励是通关奖励中满10星的通关奖励，具体的领取方式如下： (Sketch)]] (Sketch)]] 也就是说，只要大家在前两关都五星，就可以获得这两个必要部件的设计图咯！ 所以大家可以放心的过关啦，当然这里要再次提醒大家，通关的过程中记得时常去看通关奖励哦O(∩_∩)O~~ July 1: The explanation for Chapter 10-4 After Chapter 10 is published, many players are confused by mission 4. Now, let me explain about it: In mission 4, the essential costume is hinted.� .]] But when we go to the sailor’s shop, we find that we have to unlock all the missions in chapter 10 for the essential costume. ]] In reality, here it means the 10 star reward in the reward list. Detailed way: (Sketch)]] (Sketch)]] That is, as long as your previous in chapter 10 got 5-star, you can claim it in your reward list. So, please don’t worry, it’s not difficult to pass this barrier. Of course, we need to remind you again that when you have nothing to do, please check if there is something claimable. O(∩_∩)O~~ July 5: ��Activity Forecast✨ What a scorching summer, are you feeling hot ?!! So I bring the cool idea for everybody, especially a series of exciting activities O(∩_∩)O~~ ��Splendid Gifts in the Fragrant Summer�� Event time: 7.05 0:00 ~ 7.19 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, daily sign in to collect items and materials, sign in for 7 days to get [Flower&Candy] Suit. ��Refreshing Suit of July -- Lime�� Event time: 7.06 0:00 ~ 7.17 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, recharge resigned amount to get corresponding reward, you may get [Lime] , the limited suit! ��Blooming Cherry - Diamond Shopping Spree�� Event time: 7.05 0:00 ~ 7.10 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, time-limited suit [Blooming Cherry ] is on sale in diamond store! (Full set has discount ) ��Who’s Workaholic -- Gold Bonus�� Event time: 7.06 0:00 ~ 7.07 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, add 50% Golds in Part-time. , Lime, Blooming Cherry]] July 7: ��Weekend Login Gifts �� : See: Weekend Login Gifts The heatwave is coming... In this passionate season, after my hardworking, I have prepared some refreshing rewards for everybody in Tiera! (����Here I want to hear some noisy voice and hurrah O(∩_∩)O) How to get gift pack? #You can get a free refreshing pack every time you login the game in the rewards center. #Duration: 7.8~7.10 (GMT+8) 3 days in all #This pack is available only on the day you claimed, which will disappear on the 2nd day. Please claim it as soon as possible. This is a little something for you. Hope you like and support our game~ ]] July 13: 【Maintenance Announcement -- July 14】 Dear players, Due to the need of new content, we will have a maintenance on 2016/07/14 PM14:00 ~ 15:00 (GMT + 8), about 1 hour. The content of maintenance is update and new event. During the downtime, every player can not enter the game. Please spread this news among the players of us. Thank you so much and apologize for this inconvenience. Have a nice day! July 14 Dear Players, The maintenance is over. You can start your jouney again.O(∩_∩)O~~ Note: Big Sale has been reset. The new Big Sale with new cloth offers excellent value, too. Do not miss out! July 14: ✨Recent events forecast✨ I Promise to bring activities in the near future~ Dear friend, please attention! O(∩_∩)O~~ ��Time-limited sales -- Bon Soir Box�� Event time: 7.16 0:00 ~ 7.20 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Inner Box is available (21 Diamonds), parts of Bon Soir] and others are in it. ��Latest Big Sale -- Bright Temple�� Event rules: During the activity, purchase Big Sale in the game, you can get special gifts! ��Gifts of Relaxing Weekend�� Event time: 7.16 0:00 ~ 7.17 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the activity, one daily login gift pack is for free (one-day validity). July 17 A public announcement for the crash problems of opening Bon Soir boxes. After this event began,many players encountered the force close error. We have already know this problem, and our development department is fixing it to prevent from happening again. If you meet this problem again, please don't worry about it. All material packs and costumes are reserved in your game account, also please rest assured... We apologize for so much inconvenience. More other questions? Please provide role name and digital ID via FB messages. We will query for you as soon as possible. July 18: Romantic Diary updated their cover photo. July 20: ✨Change Facebook Cover to Win Cool Gift!✨ : See: Facebook Cover Event ❤Event time❤:2016/7/20 - 2016/7/24 23:59 (GMT+8) ��Event rules��： # During the event, please change your FB cover to the picture on the fan page. # After changing, please comment this post with your game ID number or in-game name, also with a screenshot of proof. Rewards will be sent when the event ends. # We will select 10 lucky players randomly among all the participators. They can get extra Diamond Voucher*2、 # Reward list will be sent in 3 days after the event ends. # Players can claim the reward from prize center in the game. ��Reward��: Participation prize： Gold*10000、Gold Voucher*3、Basic Material Box*3 Lucky prize: Diamond Voucher*3 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ��Warm prompt: #Each player can claim reward only once. Giving wrong information is regarded as voluntary abstention. #During the event, we will make verification. Participators who do not change cover properly will lose the event qualification.✨ July 21: ✨Recent events forecast✨ I Promise to bring activities in the near future~ Dear friend, please attention! O(∩_∩)O~~ ��Time-limited sales -- Royal Guard Box�� Event time: 7.22 0:00 ~ 7.26 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Royal Box is available (6000 Gold), parts of Guard and others are in it. ��Fantasy Dream -- Unicom�� Event time: 7.22 0:00 ~ 8.02 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, recharge resigned amount to get corresponding reward, you may get Unicom , the limited suit! ��Serial Tasks for Sweetheart�� Event time: 7.20 0:00 ~ 8.02 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: After 3 tasks are done, 1 event pack is claimable.(Only once daily) Finished events 8 times totally to get Sweetheart completely ��Gold Toy -- 20% discount�� Event time: 7.23 0:00 ~ 7.24 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: Time-imited sales promotion -- 20% discount in ×10 Gold Elven Toy. July 22: Server Maintenance Notification I received the server company's notice, to improve the quality of the server, so we need to have a maintenance from 2016/7/24 23:45 - 2016/7/25 2:45 (GMT + 8). The duration is expected to 3 hours. During the downtime, all the players are not able to log in the game, please receive all the available rewards and do the daily quests as soon as possible lest you lose something in the game. If there is any opening in advance or extension, we will announce in time. Compensations will be distributed to all the players after maintenance. We apologize for any inconvenience. Hope you can understand us and please support us. Finally, thank you very much, your support and concern is our work motivation ↖(^ω^)↗ July 24 Dear Players, The maintenance is over. You can start your jouney again.O(∩_∩)O~~ July 26: ��Sweet Fantasy - March Bunny�� : See: March Bunny Event time: 7.27 0:00 ~ 7.31 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ]] Category:Facebook News